


Flustered Artist

by laramorgan000



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, M/M, also artist brooke because i love artist booke and i have so many headcanons for her, i also live for a michael and brooke friendship, michael and brooke had a little deal, they both had to ask out their crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laramorgan000/pseuds/laramorgan000
Summary: In which an anxious Brooke tries to figure out how to ask out her best friend.





	Flustered Artist

Brooke glanced across the table in the cafeteria at Chloe, her sketchbook propped up before her. She lightly tapped the tip of her pencil on the page as she huffed quietly, flipping to a clean on. She snuck another glance at the girl sitting opposite her. Beautiful, stunning, amazing Chloe. Her best friend and longtime crush. Brooke sighed, forcing herself to look away from the brunette and drawing her attention to the two boys next to her. Michael currently had his arms wrapped around Jeremy, listening intently to what his boyfriend had to say.

Brooke sighed again. She and Michael had bonded after Michael found out about her secret stash. Her stash of weed and the sketchbook full of drawings of Chloe. From then on, the two of them met up every Saturday to just hang out and gossip about how much they were pining over their best friends.

The last time they hung out, Michael decided to make a deal. Brooke, somewhat reluctantly, agreed. The two of them made a pact to ask out their best friend. It was clear to Brooke that Michael had succeeded in his attempt.

Brooke let out another quiet sigh and looked back at Chloe as she began to sketch, sneaking small glances at the girl across from her as she added another drawing to her collection.

The bell rang just as she finished her sketch. Brooke picked up her things and waved goodbye to Chloe as she followed Michael out of the cafeteria.

“So…” Michael said slowly. “When are you going to tell Chloe you like her?”

Brooke sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know… What if Chloe doesn’t like me back the way I do?”

Michael shook his head. “Relax Brookie Cookie, you’ll be fine.”

Brooke managed a small smile as they walked into their class. “I hope so.”

Michael hummed for a moment. “You know, you should use that sketchbook of yours. The Chloe one.”

Brooke but her lip and looked down at the pattered sketchbook on her hands. She’d had it for years, it had drawing right from when they first met to now. “I don’t know, I wasn’t going to let Chloe see this. Ever.”

Michael shrugged. “That’s the point. It means a lot to you, so it’ll be special for Chloe.”

Brooke nodded slowly and flipped to the open page and started writing. Michael smiled at the blonde and turned his attention to the front of the class.

 

Brooke groaned and chucked her pencil to the end of her bed. It just didn’t look right, she couldn’t get the letters right, the vines and the flowers weren’t working, they looked tacky. Chloe deserved the best, and right now her work wasn’t the best.

She was too busy pointing out every little flaw in her work to notice a figure standing in the doorway.

Chloe smiled softly at the familiar sight. She’d caught Brooke in this mood many times before. She leaned against the doorway, watching her. Chloe always loved how passionate her friend was about her art, she loved how Brooke’s face creased with a slight frown as she concentrated, she loved Brooke.

The brunette walked over to Brooke and carefully pulled the sketchbook away, as she sat down. “If you keep staring at it like that, you’re going to end up hating it.”

Brooke jumped and quickly reached for the sketchbook, biting her lip. “Chloe, I-”

Chloe’s eyes trailed down the page, the big block letters decorated with vines and flowers spelling out ‘will you go out with me?’ caught her attention. Her smile faltered slightly. “Oh? Who’s the lucky one?” Chloe said, looking back at Brooke. She frowned when she saw her friends flustered, almost embarrassed, look on her face as she pulled the sketchbook closer.

“You weren’t supposed to see it yet, it wasn’t finished. I just couldn’t get it right and it didn’t look right. And that style of writing is so overused and I just wanted it to be perfect for you.” Brooke rambled, her eyes not meeting Chloe’s.

Chloe carefully pulled the sketchbook back, slowly flicking through the pages. Her face blushed lightly and she smiled as she realised that the book was full of drawings of her. She knew Brooke had sketched her, multiple times. Brooke wasn’t good at being subtle about it.

She closed the sketchbook and put it down, cupping Brooke’s cheeks gently as she placed a soft kiss to the blonde’s lips. “I’d love to go out with you.” Chloe smiled.

Brooke’s face lit up and she grinned. “Really!?”

Chloe giggled and nodded. “Of course. Now, I came over for a movie night. So let’s watch romcoms and cuddle under a pile of blankets.”

Brooke nodded, kissing Chloe again. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
